One Day at a Time
by rglosch
Summary: When you have nothing left to hold onto, what do you reach for? When your world is falling apart, everything you loved taken from you and nothing is okay, who do you look to? Bella has nothing and no one, has lost everything. AH pairing may not be finalized but will probably stay the same. First few chapters   meh, then I got a beta :  so muscle through. Please.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm ShortSupply, this is not my first rodeo, I am not above begging for reviews, and I know this isn't great but just give it a shot.**_

This was going to be the longest day of my life. I had decided long ago that this time around I was going t be me, not what others had said looked good or said I should be wearing. My life was different now I was different now.

I was dressed really cute, I looked in the mirror my black hair with its subtle hints of purple was cut choppy and layered, my band tee-shirt clung to me in ways that were amazingly flattering and my skinny jeans made my ass and legs look…great. My mismatched converses and dark make- up were mysterious and sexy, two things I was not finished off my look.

I went out to my car it was my baby. I loved this car more than anything. Me and Zack had built this thing from the ground up. 1996 mustang blue, god's gift to humankind as I say. It was one of the few things I got to bring with me and probably my best memories of Zak were of building his together last summer.

This was a small town; actually, it was a small reservation. The high school was in town crammed in next to just about everything else. I knew the second I pulled in I already stood out. I mean I am a girl as white as paper driving a mustang to a reservation school in Washington. It's like wearing an all pink cheerleading uniform into a Metallica concert. You look utterly ridiculous or worse like you think you are better than everyone else.

The woman in the office was thin with a pinched face, one of those people who just…well didn't like high school much. Why she would chose to work at one now I do not understand. She handed me my schedule with that terrible pity filled look I have come to loathe. She asked me if I knew anyone that would help me with my finding m classes…I just blankly stared at her. I had lived in Arizona all my life, how the hell would I know anyone.

I visited Charlie maybe once every few years before this. He and my dad didn't exactly get along well. I mean Charlie and my mom did have a thing way back when so I kind of get it the secretary called down some Paul guy, the name sounded familiar but I just ignored it. When my dad had found out about the whole affair my dad and Charlie stopped speaking for a long time I guess. This all happened before I had even been born. My dad still chose Charlie to be my guardian in his will, why him and not another relative I have no clue.

When this Paul guy walked in my jaw hit the floor, I probably looked like some idiotic gawking girl. Who am I kidding I am an idiotic gawking girl. He was tall like 6'5" tall. Dark short hair spiked in all directions like he had just been laid and with that toned body; I don't think that is too farfetched. He walked like he knew he was hot. Cocky bastard.

PPOV 

What could I possibly have done now? I haven't done anything to get myself in trouble in a while. Ok well nothing that they could possibly know about, or care enough about o drag me down to the office. The principle has all but given up on me now. He doesn't know what to do with me anymore. I probably have the detention record on lock down by now.

"What do you want? What have I done now?" then I saw her.

She was damn sexy. Her black hair was falling in her eyes and I just wanted to run my hands through it and pull her head back and crash those pink pouty lips of hers to my mouth. My eyes drifted down her body, he shirt was clinging to her, you could see a little bit of the lace on her bra through it, it was so tight, her jeans weren't much better they were clinging to her ass and legs, legs that I wanted wrapped around me. The sad part is you could tell she had no idea. She had this kicked puppy look in her eyes, pathetic. That's when I saw what her shirt said "Framing Hanley." A girl after my own heart I see.

"Would you mind showing Bella here to her classes, your schedules are the same..." I simply nodded at the secretary and walked out of the office. That woman has been scared to death of me since the first day o freshman year when I growled at her when I was called down to the office. I had just been fuckin' with her.

"Are you coming or what? I'm not carrying you." She looked appalled and mutter ass hole when she walked by me. Feisty.

"This is our biology class, biology class say hello to our new albino class mate, Albino classmate say hello. " I said walking back to my seat winking at Amy as I walked by. She looked good enough to fuck today, not great but good enough.

"I'm not albino I'm just pale you ass."

"SWAN! Language." Mr. Smith reprimanded her.

BPOV

"Tell us about yourself Swan." Mr. Smith glared at her daring her to object, she didn't.

"My name is Bella Swan I just moved here to live with my uncle, Charlie Swan the police chief." She went and sat down in the only empty seat in the class, next to me, glaring at Mr. Smith daring him to tell her to continue or object to her sitting down before being told to do so.

_Why don't you and I go find a nice secluded closet to get to know one another better?_

_ -Paul_

_I'm not desperate and because I'm not as easy as that girl staring at you. _

_ -Bella (the girl who knows she's too good for you)_

PPOV

_I'm not desperate and because I'm not as easy as that girl staring at you. _

_ -Bella (the girl who knows she's too good for you)_

Who the hell does this girl think she is? I was still staring down at the rejection note when class had ended.

"What the hell is with you Paul?" Jake the ever so patient Ass.

He stole the note from m hand before I could hide it.

"PAUL GOT SHOT DOWN MY THE NEW GIRL!" people looked shocked. I was that guy. The one who always got the girl over the nice guy. The one who's name and number was written on bathroom stalls by slutty girls wanting some action. He guy who would have girls slip numbers in his pocket for a good fuck and would get over it when I didn't remember their name the next morning.

"Shut the fuck up!" I glanced over and Bella was standing there expectantly.

"What the hell do you want Swan?" my voice was gruff and irritated.

"For you to show me where my next class is like you're supposed to ass, but if your too busy licking the wounds inflicted on your inflated ego I can find someone else to help me." She spoke like she was talking to a child, and it was pissing me off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she flinched at my raised voice like I had slapped her.

"Fuck off Paul." Seth Clearwater walked up to Bella and took her books. The second they were out of her hands, she ran to the parking lot tears in her eyes and a terrified look taking over her face.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" She looked…broken.

"She lost her entire family less than two weeks ago you ass. Why the hell do you think she's living with Charlie? Her uncle she has seen what twice in her life?" Seth shook his head at me and walked off carrying her books toward where she ran off.

"How the hell does he know?" I looked to Jake.

"Sue and Charlie have been a thing for a while now makes since he would know, they'll be cousins soon." Jake had known I could tell by how he looked at me.

"Does everyone but me know?"

"Paul, yes, it's a small as fuck reservation everyone knows everything."Jake shook his head and walked away.

BPOV

"Paul is an ass you'll have to excuse him. He really doesn't have a sensitive side. He doesn't get he shouldn't say certain things and he gets angry a lot. But I will happily kick his ass if it will make you feel any better." A tall tan lean man with spiky hair looked at me sitting in the driver's seat of my car.

"No, I can handle him. There are plenty of ass holes like him in the world and I have dealt with them before. Even dated a few. Not making that mistake again." This boy's smile was cute, sweet and innocent, but his eyes held something, a pain that would never heal, I knew that pain, better than most.

"Names Jacob Black." He held out his massive hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan, and don't tell me your sorry for what happened, the pity is getting annoying." He nodded at me.

"I get it trust me. My mom passed away in a car accident when I was eight. The pity looks and apologies are the worst. "He gave me a sad smile and looked towards the woods.

That hurt look in his eyes made it all come crashing down the memories those terrible memories came flooding into my brain. I had stupidly left my anti-anxiety pills on my dresser, thinking I could get through this day. With nothing to help it go away, I crumbled, tears spilling from my eyes like a flood, my whole body shaking, and my broken ruined body. My arms wrapped around myself trying to hold me together breathe shaky and unsure. Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap holding me too him.

"Let me drive you home." His voice was soft, I handed my keys to him knowing I couldn't make it through any more today and didn't trust myself to drive.

He got to my house with ease, probably knew where everyone in school and their grandparents lived. Without a word he went to my side of the car lifted me out and carried me to my room with a few words of direction for help. When in my room he pulled the covers back and tucked me in like I was some child that needed to be taken care of. In many ways I was.


	2. pay back

_**AU: I know these**__** are boring sorry**_

_**I own nothing… DX**_

_**Review it make me happy, when I'm happy I write, hopefully when I write your happy, it's a nice circle, let's make that circle my dorky friends. It's a great circle. I don't care if it criticism as long as it's said in a friendly non bitchy manner. **_

She wants nothing more  
>Its calling out to me<br>Like a safety blanket to a child  
>It's like protection<br>From all the pain  
>It will always be there<br>It won't leave her  
>She knows it<br>It won't cause unwanted pain  
>when it gets bad<br>and the bruises become clearer  
>Its always there<br>Its her light house  
>A beacon in the dark<br>Preventing her from crashing  
>It only wants to help<br>To make it all better  
>To rip her from the darkness<br>Its all she thinks about  
>When things get bad<br>When it's too much to handle  
>She'll reach for the blade<br>Her safe haven  
>Everything she needs<br>In a glittery piece of metal

In the past few years I have been writing more and more stuff. It seems as though its getting darker and darker as things go on. In the beginning they were all a little…dark but nothing too terrible. Now it seems like all of it revolves around beatings, death and my person drug of choice. My blade has been my companion for almost a year now. In the past weeks the scars are becoming more plentiful. It seems I'm doing it daily after what happened just two and a half weeks ago.

The coroner won't release their bodies ye, claiming they need to be held because they are "evidence", there is a "crime" to "solve". They don't need evidence, it was a crime but I know who did it, they simply don't know how to look me in the eye and tell me they have no clue where he is, or how to find him. They probably won't look me in the eye, maybe my forehead or nose, maybe even in a totally different direction because they know they have fail and that if he wants to find me he will.

I look over at the clock, its late, about 4:30 in the morning. My hips are burning and itching, like I need another fix. The nightmare I had just woken up from was still fresh in my mind, my breath still ragged and my heart beating a mile a minute. I hadn't realized I had screamed out until Charlie and Seth come rushing in with Leah close behind.

"What's wrong?" they all looked around the room like the culprit and reason for my outcry would come out of the wood working.

"I'm sorry it was just a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you all, please go back to sleep." I was feeling guilty; they all now had to deal with my terrified screams that seemed to wake me every night.

Leah ended up sleeping in my bed with me. She and I were actually pretty close; she had came stay with us last summer way back when Sue and Charlie first got together. Apparently she had gotten herself into a bit of trouble and her mom was worried about her. Sending her to Phoenix, Arizona where you had accesses to anything and everything you wanted no matter your age wasn't the best idea but who was I to judge. She and I had gotten into a lot of trouble, though always seems to get around the police escort home.

Her staying meant that I wouldn't be able to sneak into our shared bathroom to…take care of business. I needed the blade. It's all m mind could think about, I wanted it so bad. I loved the feeling. The blood trickling down my leg the drip sound it made hitting the tiles on the shower floor maybe leaving a little permanent mark, no one would know what it was really from. Think it was from shaving or something.

Leah probably knew what I did each morning, knew why it took so long for me in the shower, most of the family simply thought I was crying my eyes out, or trying to get away from their perfect little family morning routine I had no place to be interrupting each morning. When Leah was staying with us she walked in on me on night. Jason had just left and I was in bad shape, he had shown up wasted and wanting to get lucky. I told him never when he was like this, I kept saying no, he didn't stop, he never did, no matter how I begged and pleaded. The next day he had got me flowers and I forgave him like the stupid idiot I was. Leah had found me in my desperate state to make the hut stop. I was clumsy and didn't lock the door.

_Flashback_

_Why does he do this to me? Why? What did I do to deserve this pain? The blade felt like lead n my hand, like heaven. I pressed it to my thigh, making three neat lines, just deep enough to bleed but not scar. The blood ran over my hand, between my fingers as it spilled from the lines. It was so beautiful. I loved this part, watching it slip between my fingers like it was washing away my sins, washing away my hurt, making me clean again, not pure but clean once more._

"_Bell? What happened are you ok did he do…" she cut of seeing the blade carelessly lying on the floor by my blood covered hand. I had been smiling giggling almost when she had walked in basking in the euphoria of the whole thing, the feeling of power and strength that washed through me with every vicious and beautiful line I made to my skin._

_End_

She never said a thing about it but I knew she wouldn't, I trusted her she would never betray me. The rest of the summer she pretended she didn't know what I was doing but tried so hard o keep me busy so that I would have time to do it, she also kept me away from Jason as much as possible. Even now a year after I caught her giving me those long meaningful looks meant to be comforting, tell me she was there for me.

"WAKE UP!" Seth came rushing into the room and jumped onto the queen sized bed making both Leah and I swat at him a groan.

"No." we said together pulling the blankets tighter around us.

"Comemmmme ooonnnnnnnn, I want Bella to give me a ride to school, everyone will think I'm cool for getting to ride in such an amazing beautiful car. Please guys for me." He was whiny, loudly, much too loudly.

"FINE!" Leah and I yelled together and started laughing.

I glanced at Leah then the bathroom door then back at Leah. Thankfully for me Leah got caught in the blankets and made it to the door before she could. I locked both doors and climbed into a steaming hot shower. The hot water turned my pale skin a bright pink making my white scars stand out like florescent lights on a dark night. I smiled and reached for my razor, I hated when I didn't have lose blades but this would have to do for now. The feeling o it pressing into me is the most amazing thing I have ever felt.

I finished quicker than normal and unlocked Leah's door so she could get in, Leah was a great person and split half her walk in closet with me, it was split down the center, though we were the same size **(just pretend) **so our cloths were always mixed together and we were always just borrowing stuff. Today I went for sexy, show that ass hole Paul exactly what he wouldn't ever get. I picked short black tight mini, just long enough to cover the marks o my side, a pair of blood red fuck me heals, and a tight black and red low cut v neck shirt that showed off the cleavage I had recently acquired.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to make Paul suffer." Leah walked into the closet holding a towel up.

I drove Seth in the mustang like he had wanted to badly, when I told him I could just drive him every day, no point in him riding the bus if I was driving anyways, I thought he was going to kiss my feet. There were a few wolf whistles as I stepped out of the car, the loudest from Jake standing by a very sexy motorcycle across the parking lot, Paul was continently right next to him.

I sauntered over to where they and a couple other guys were, they were all, built ad sexy.

"Well hello there Miss. Bella how can I help you?"Jake put his arm around my shoulder and laughed.

"Here to apologize Swan?" the guys all glared at Paul.

"Actually yes Paul," they boys looked stunned "why don't you let me make it up to you?" I liked my lip and looked down to what was probably a massive present in his jeans.

"How do you plan to do that Swan?" the lust in his eyes was palpable.

"Whatever you want…Sir." I saw hum gulp down a breath and I bit my lip stepping closer to him looking at him from under my eye lashes.

"Why don't you come over later and I'll show you just what you need to do Swan." His eyes were running over my body, his fists clenched like he was trying to stop them from moving.

"Hahaha" I busted out laughing. He looked stunned.

"I told you yesterday I knew I was too good for you Paul and you actually believed I would come over her, hahaha, and, ha, apologize to you. Please but let me know when you're ready to man up and own up to the fact that you were a ass, then maybe just maybe if your lucky and you get me on a good day I'll let you take me out to dinner." I sauntered into the school shaking my ass the whole time. I could hear his friends laughing at his expense and loved it.

PPOV

That little bitch. How dare she do something like that to me? I knew the perfect revenge though.

BPOV

After school I made my way out to my car, I fell to my knees and cried at he sight. 

_Bitch_

_-Paul_

Had been keyed into my car at some point during the day. This crossed a line, he would not do this o me. How dare he take the last thing I have of my brother and, and defile it.

I saw him and I pounced fiery and tears in my eyes. "How dare you, you sick twisted bastard!" everyone was looking but I didn't care.

"That car holds the best and last memories I have of my brother! How dare you ruin that, how dare you take that from me, why, was what I did this morning so horrible you had to ruin all that I had left of my brother? My best friend? My protector?" I slapped him, it stung my hand a bit but I didn't care because he flinched like it had hurt.

Jake came out of no where and slammed his fist into Paul's face, there was a very satisfying crunch. "That's low and fucked up even for you Paul." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car where and oblivious Leah and Seth were examining my car.

"We can get it painted over don't worry sweety." Leah grabbed me into a hug and held me as I cried. I had lost so much why did this have to be ruined.

"He didn't mean to, he probably didn't even know." I must have spoken aloud.

"Do you want to go buy some pnt right now? We can. It's no trouble at all." I shooke my head at Leah's suggestion.

"No it has to be original paint, it's going to take a lot of time and money to find he original color but I wont let our dream of this car being all original be destroyed. I just wont." I climbed in nodding for the three o follow.

PPOV

"No it has to be original paint, it's going to take a lot of time and money to find he original color but I wont let our dream of this car being all original be destroyed. I just wont." She sounded broken and determined all at once.

I had to fix his. Jake was right that's too low even for me. I won't take her good memories, lord knows its all that will get her through this shit hand she's been dealt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am sorry this is so long overdue the screen on my computer busted and I had to have my friend take it and fix it for me. Though I know, most of you will not read this I would like to thank **__**KCLutz4475 **__**for being my beta **_

PPOV

"You need to go." I looked at the naked blonde in my bed from the bathroom doorway, she was cute, talkative but cute, she did it in a pinch.

She scoffed at me but gathered her clothes anyways. They all knew not to expect anything from me, even if we had not been together before, I wasn't looking for more than a good fuck, they knew that, well most of them seemed to get it, some even appreciated it, they were my favorite. I would go pick girls up a lot, take them home, show them a great night and they would leave in the morning, if they did an especially good job I might get them coffee. However, some, meaning Lauren Mallory, got the idea in her head that she could "Tame" me; it was never going to happen.

I walked through my house gathering all the things I would need for the day, smiled and nodded at the picture of my mom by the door, "Bye mom, see you later. I'm off to make it right, just like you would want me too." I tipped my head and left, like I did every time I left the house.

BPOV

Jake had decided that because it was my first Saturday in La Push that I needed to be shown around, fortunately for me he gallantly offered his services. Leah had swim practice and Seth football so what the hell, I had nothing better to do and Jake was fun, flirty but fun. Charlie was off to work early at the police station, some big case he was working on, Sue had offered to make me breakfast about six times from the time I got up till I left an hour later. She was great; I just wasn't ready to be doted on yet, that's how April was and I just wasn't ready to have that from someone else.

"We are going cliff diving." Jake said this right as I walked into his house with this mischievous grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me to bring a bathing suit?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You can uh, borrow one of Rachel's old ones, she lives in Hawaii now so she won't need it anytime soon." Jake was now full on grinning and I think I know why, last I remember Rachel was…smaller than me in the uh chest region. That little fucker!

I found the biggest one and it barely covered well anything. When I walked out of Jake's room Embry, Sam, and Quil were all gapping at me. I had walked out in just the top and a pair of unbuttoned jean shorts. It's like he planned this, knowing Jake he did.

"Hot damn Bella!" Embry came over and pulled me into a big hug, successfully crushing my chest to him.

"Way to not even be subtly." I laughed smacking Embry's arm lightly. Quil gave him a high-five as he walked by, out to Jake's truck.

"Which one of you little, horny pervs is going to hold me on my first jump?" I smiled and winked at them, I swear their jaws dropped.

"That would be me." I looked over and saw Paul, shirtless Paul, shirtless sexy Paul standing in the doorway of Jake's house; I had to stop myself from gaping like a fish.

"Are you done being a bombastic ass?" My voice had a sharp edge to it, though my eyes were raking over his six-pack abs and down to that nice little "V" that I so desperately wanted.

"Promise." Paul seemed sincere enough, so I nodded my silent acceptance.

"Who's going with me? I can comfortably fit one." They all raised their hands like little kids; Paul just gave me a look.

"Paul it is. Now Paul, be nice to the car or I'll rip your dick off and staple it to your neck." I smiled and walked pasted him to my car.

"I really am sorry Bella, I didn't know and even that isn't an excuse, it was stu- "I cut off his probably rehearsed speech.

"Paul, it's done and over, I'll fix it and it will be like it never happened, a clean slate." My voice cracked at the end. I would never really have a clean slate again, what happened would always be there, in the back of my mind haunting me every moment.

POV

She looked so broken, beaten. It came out of nowhere, well that's not true. I know what it's like; the simplest phrases can ruin your whole day. Makes you think of all the things you want to forget so badly.

"Pull over, before you start crying." Bella surprisingly didn't fight me.

The second we were on the side of the road she fell apart, tears cascading down her face like a flood gate that had finally crashed open after weeks of leaking through the cracks. I unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her as close as I could in this car, she buried her head in my shoulder and cried, just cried and cried and wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me, hugging me. The whole thing was foreign to me, I had never even attempted you console a girl and this wasn't just some annoying, angst filled teen, it was real and true pain that she would carry with her every day for the rest of her life in some way.

"The worst part is sometimes I forget that they're gone and I just think about how broken, disgusting and used up I am because of everything. I forget that they don't even get to be here and how they deserve to be here more than I do." Her voice was muffled but I heard her loud and clear.

"You're not disgusting or broken you- "she cut me off, pulled away and started almost yelling at me.

"Zack was going to marry his girlfriend! Have kids, open a mechanic shop, make something of himself and outlive his stupid bad boy teen phase. His girlfriend won't even speak to me anymore; even she knows it was my fault. He was only twenty! "How could she think this?

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Bella!" I can't believe that's how she sees it.

"You don't even know what happened! April was going to be a teacher! You know she was like a mom to me, always taking care of me when I was little. She and Valery were going to go to Michigan state together, really make something of themselves, I was just some punk kid, why did he leave me alive, after all that, why did he leave me and rip them all from this world. They deserved to live more than me; they were going to start families, going to make something of themselves." She started sobbing uncontrollably.

I held her until she stopped, eventually I had her switch me seats and I drove the rest of the way to the cliffs. She looked so, defeated. I had no idea how much she had really lost. When we finally got there she stayed in the car for a minute, I told the guys just to give her a minute that she needed it. They all looked shocked, I never paid much attention to people's feelings, but I knew what this girl was going through.

"As much as I hate saying this Paul, if anyone can help her through this it's you." Jake was the only one who knew to the full extent what had happened that night, his dad being chief and well back then he was my best friend, sleep overs and all.

BPOV

I needed to forget all of this, I needed some magical drug to fix all of my problems and so far I haven't found it. I have my razors, but they simply do not do the trick anymore, they give me some satisfaction, though it's not enough, not anymore at least. I need something more; I need something to make me forget. At that exact moment, when I was looking over the cliffs, I knew what I needed to do, for the first time in a long time. I got out of the car, stripped off my shorts, looked at my car kissed the top and ran for it.

I ran right past Paul and Jake who seemed to be sharing knowing glances and meaningful words, probably about how one of them was going to bang me later, if they are lucky one of them might just get to. I ran passed them and dove over the edge of the cliff, the feeling was amazing, like flying. I felt, free for once, like everything could be okay.

PPOV

Bella ran past Jake and I and dove over the edge of the cliff. Without even thinking about it, I ran and jumped after her, I knew what she was doing and I couldn't allow it. She was fumbling in the water, restlessly splashing about; I grabbed her and yanked her body towards mine.

Bringing her body so close it felt amazing. Ah I can't be thinking about this right now, but her wet scantily covered body feels so good. If this water weren't so cold I would be supporting a major, uncomfortable for everyone hard on. I clambered onto the beach, Bella still in my arms bridal style. She had her hands around my neck in a death grip and was just looking at me and I mean really looking at me in a way no one had in a long time.

"Take me to your house Paul." She looked so fragile, but there was no way that I could resist her.


	4. mixed signals much

PPOV

She is so beautiful; I have never looked at a girl the next morning and thought this, most times they didn't even get the invite to stay overnight, I wanted the fuck not the morning after. Bella's head was tilted to the side with her mouth falling slightly open showing off her amazing and pouty lips, her long lashes touching her cheeks, her chest rising and falling slowly with every breath she takes. The dark red sheets on my bed wrapped around her, hiding her thin body, her hand was gripping it tightly to her. I should stop staring at her and go shower before she wakes up, I needed to think of how to handle it. I couldn't just blow her off, this was different, and she was so sweet and nice and fragile. This is new territory for me, I had never wanted to make a real effort with a one night stand, hell was this even a one night stand? This thing, whatever it was, felt like it was more than that in some way.

The water falling over my body felt fantastic. The warmth was great and in a strange way reminded me of last night, of Bella's hot little mouth traveling down… can't think like that, can't think like that, not right now, can't think like that, not right now, cant think like that. If I start thinking like that now this shower will be doubled in time and I need to get out now before Bella wakes up and runs away screaming.

I stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around my waist; she didn't even notice me for a few minutes. I watched as she stood and I got an amazing view of those full perky breasts and that nice apple ass, I almost groaned at the amazing sight of her. She was going around the room finding her clothes that had been thrown all over in our rush to get things moving last night.

"Your pants are downstairs... On my table I believe." Bella jumped a little at the abrupt sound of my voice. She finished pulling on the little lace panties that matched her seemingly pointless red bra, seriously the thing was a scrape of lace with red straps. I enjoyed it a great deal actually.

"Oh thanks." She mumbled walking passed me and down the stairs to retrieve her tight little pants that I also enjoyed. I followed her down the stairs and watched her pull the jeans on and button them up, she put her tee-shirt on as she walked out the door in a matter of seconds. Was I so terrible that she had to run out of here like this?

"Wait! Where are you going?" I was confused... She was just leaving? Did I do something wrong? Say something to upset her? I didn't think so.

"Uh yeah, thanks for last night… it was, uh great." She was reaching for the door not meeting me eyes.

"Did, did you want to, go to breakfast with me?" I was confused this is not how I planned this to go at all. I wanted to treat Bella right, I had been so terrible to her, she deserved so much better than that.

"Don't worry Paul I will tell the guys you were a perfect gentlemen, don't worry about being nice to me, there are no pretences, I knew the type of guy you were when I asked you to take me to your house. So maybe we can do this again, I swear no strings or anything, I don't expect anything from the untamable Paul, this was fun though." I just stared at her, is that really why she asked me to take her to my place?

"Wait let me give you a ride." I went for my keys.

"Paul I can just walk to Jake's, he and I already had plans today anyways, I told him to drive my car there yesterday. Everything is covered I'll see you at school tomorrow." She just…left. Why wouldn't she let me care for her, even in the smallest of ways, she wouldn't even give me a chance

How could she really think of me like that? Was I really that terrible? Last night, she looked at me with so much…intensity, I thought she got it. How could she see me like that, like some terrible dick? I never thought I was that bad. Why did I care? My musings were interrupted by the damn buzzing of my phone going off.

"What?" My voice was curt, more so than I had planned for it to be, but I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"What's up your ass dude?" Sam, Sam was one of the last people I should be a dick too, he has done a lot for me

"Sorry many, it's this girl. She's got me on edge. What did you need from me?" After that night, Sam helped me get through those really hard times when I didn't leave my room for anything other than the supply run.

"What do you mean a girls got you on edge? I got a job for you that I need some extra hands on, Sue and Charlie wanted to build on to the deck and maybe the house so with Alec gone I'm shorthanded, would you min-" I cut him off.

"When? I'll be there." Depending on the amount of work they would need I could see Bella six days a week for a few weeks, if not months. I could force her to notice me, and I can finally do what I have been planning.

"I have never seen you this ready for a job, are you short on cash? Have you started buying again Paul, do you need to talk? You know I'm here for you right? Why didn't you tell me I…" I stopped him again.

"No, I am just ready to get my life back on track, finish senior year graduate, maybe take online college classes, I need to stop acting like such a kid and grow up already." I didn't know when school had become so important but I knew that I needed to finish if I was ever going to get out of this town.

"Wow Paul, I am very proud of you, what made this come about? You have never shown an interest in going to college, not that I'm not beyond happy for you but why now." Sam's voice sounded amazed, like he couldn't believe I was saying it.

"I have something to prove." I said good bye and that I would call him later.

BPOV

_**(I forgot in the beginning that Bella had just met Jake but this is going to be important later so let's just forget that and pretend that they knew each other(their dads grew up together so they did)**_

I popped my head phones in and blasted _Do her Wrong_ by Atom Smash _**(I love that song) **_as I walked down to Jake's place. Last night with Paul was…absolutely amazing. I don't think it has felt that good in a long time! He knew exactly how to move and where to put his hands and that devil mouth of his, my legs were still weak, and my body a little sore. It has never been that good for me, ever!

I saw Jake's house come into view, it was the same as ever, the faded white shudders were a little more slanted and a lot dirtier, the flower boxes in the windows looked like flowers hadn't been planted and kept in years, which they probably hadn't. The porches dull wood was worn as ever dull from all the sun that would hit it, the front door still creaked like a scream as I opened it. I hadn't really stopped to look at anything yesterday; I was too distracted by the bulky men making the decent sized room seem like a doll house.

Billy and Jake must be out shopping because the house was empty. I went to roam around, see the things that had changed. They had knocked the back wall of Jake's room out and made it bigger, probably since he was about seven feet tall now. His room was messy as ever, without even thinking about it, I looked around the house and started picking things up. I started outside, sweeping the porch, empting the flower boxes of their depressing, decrepit plants, making a note to go buy them some more.

Once inside, I started on the kitchen doing dishes and scrubbing down everything. I knew they were boys, but the amount of dirt in this place was ridiculous. When the kitchen was done and I had lasagna in the oven; I vacuumed the hall, the living room and Billy's room, which was the neatest. I started laundry then managed to make the bathroom presentable, straightened the pictures smiling at the one of me and Jake standing at the end of the dock ready to jump in.

I had saved the worst for last, Jacob's room. I had no idea how long I had been at it, but I was like I was hopped up on Adderall or something, I just couldn't stop cleaning. I picked up his clothes to start another load, then I picked up the papers and the random things that were scattered all over the floor. Finally I was done when I noticed a picture that had fallen off his dresser mirror, it was just under his dresser peaking out, when I lifted it up tears started spilling from my eyes

The picture was me sitting on the couch, I was maybe thirteen with Zack on one side smiling and April and dad on my other side. We were all smiling, that day came back to me, we had decided to go visit Billy even though dad had been on the outs with Charlie, mom took this picture, right after this they dropped me off at Uncle Charlie's for the weekend, April had some boring Soccer thing that I hadn't wanted to go to.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jake came into his room probably confused as to why I was there in the first place.

"Can. Can I have this, I know it's yours but, but," he stopped my broken sob filled words.

"It's your honey." He pulled me into a close hug telling me he loved me, that he was there for me, he was my family too, he and Billy both.

Jake just held me there for a while, letting me cry, Billy came in for a minute, probably wondering what all the noise was about, but left when he saw the state I was in. Billy much like Charlie and my father didn't do well with emotions, especially crying. They all married women that handled that type of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I had no idea what was going on and I didn't figure it out until I saw Bella clinging to the picture, the one I keep in my mirror on my bedroom floor. She was just starring at it, I doubt she could even see it the way those tears were streaming down her face. I don't think she realized I was there until she was wrapped in my arms and we were lying on my bed. Everything about her screamed vulnerable and alone. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her closer.

"Can. Can I have this, I know it's yours but, but," I took pity on her and stopped her before she used up all her breath and started hyperventilating. I assured her that it was hers.

We stayed like that for a while, together me holding her to my chest as she silently held the picture and starred out my window. Bella always seems like she is searching for something when she looks off like that, like if she looks long enough and hard enough she will find a reason or an answer for the one question in her life that will probably never be answered.

When we were kids she told me that is she thought, wished and hoped long enough and hard enough you would get whatever it was you were wishing for. I told her that I wished my mother would come back and that I missed her. I told her that I was thinking wishing and hoping every day just like dad, Rachel and Rebecca. Bella told me that my mom was gone, but that my wish would come true in another way. Later that week we found old pictures of mom with each of us keeping a few. Bella came over later that day and happily said I told you so. I wish so much I could give her that kind of advice and help, like she did me.

I only left her for a few minutes, we didn't have a lot in the house and I wanted to make sure she would be comfortable, called Charlie and told him she would be staying with me. Dad didn't mind at all, he was familiar with what Bella was dealing with, knew she would need to be with someone and somewhere she would be comfortable with. He lost his brother, his best friend at only 16 and his wife when his youngest son was only 6.

"So what's up Squirt," Paul put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to shake it off, but the guy had a serious grip on him.

"Getting some stuff for Bella, she's staying the night." He looked so alarmed I didn't know what he was thinking but I know it wasn't good.

"She needed someone, I came home and she was there, a mess, I don't want her to be alone and Charlie is working late." I didn't want to say too much, because I didn't know if Bella wanted anyone knowing about what was going on with her lately, even me.

"Oh, well why don't me and the guys come over? Make it a movie night, get her mind off shit. They can crash at my place afterwards?" Why would Paul care so much about Bella, unless something happened with them last night?

I nodded and walked off, Paul was weirding me out and I didn't really think much about letting all the guys come over with Bella and how she was. Would she be okay with them over here? When I got home I knew she would agree just so that she would have some place to fake it until she made it, as she likes saying so much. She was in the kitchen chatting Billy's ear off like they hadn't spoken in decades. Dad didn't seem to mind but something about Bella always put him at ease. She was cooking like it was her job and cleaning everything, making plans to buy a better vacuum and new flowers, the list went on and on.

I stood there and watched her move for a moment, looked at how she had changed. She wasn't my little Bella anymore that's for sure. After everything that had happened of course I had assumed she would be different, but nothing could have prepared me for this new her. Hair aside she had the same soft doll like features, but something about them were less soft. She used to be such a warm person.

My Bella had a blush you could spot a mile away that graced her soft cheeks at the slightest bit of attention. I had only seen her blush a few times since she had been around and part of me believed she was somehow doing it to make everyone else more comfortable, like she needed to protect their feelings. Bella never had confidence in herself, but she always managed to hold her head high like she did. Now, she never stood straight, never really looked at anyone, like she was scared of what she might see if she did look.

I could live with all that, it happens to everyone, but what I couldn't take was that look she has in her eyes. They are such a deep brown, it's like they aren't really there, they used to be such a warm liquid pool. When she does look at you for a few seconds you see all of it if you're looking. There is this dead part of her I don't think could be revived with all the electricity in the world. It's that part of her that lost everything friends, family and confidants. She loved her siblings more than anything would do anything for them; all four of them were so close to one another.

"How long have you been over there creeping?" She was looking at me with that smile that could never completely change. That was where my Bella was and I needed to bring it out more.

"Oh you know, all day, I am your stalker after all." I smiled at her and pulled her close for a hug.

BPOV

I hugged Jake a little closer and released him when I remembered the pasta burning in the oven. I knew he had been watching me and I also knew that if anyone would see through my act it was him and by the way he hugged me, I knew he had long since figured it out. I didn't want this though I didn't want him treating me like some delicate flower like everyone else keeps doing to me. I can't stand it anymore.

"Hey you," Sam came in and said just as I was done setting the table, without even thinking I made a plate for him and put it into his hands smiling back at him.

"You look lovely!" Embry smiled at me as I handed him his plate as he threw more compliments my way about how good I looked and how amazing my food was.

I was having a hard time making the plates fast enough they were coming in one after another in a swarm. I am amazed that they can all fit into this tiny little house. Before I had time to sit down the boys were all over the place, smiling and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. This is what I need right now and yet it hurt. It reminded me of finger food night at my house. April would make all the finger foods that we had in the fridge then call it dinner. We would all just sit around and enjoy it, laughing smiling and joking.

It hurt to see everyone like this. I wanted to laugh, smile and be happy with them, but some part of me just doesn't want to allow it yet, like for some reason my subconscious is holding me back from being able to smile with them. It feels like I am betraying them. Maybe I am protecting myself from the guilt I will feel if I allow myself to really live when they never will again.

"I'm going to bed, I don't want you boys being too loud, Jake if you leave make sure I wake up to you home or a note Charlie and I are leaving to fish around 4:30." I hugged Billy on his way up to bed and smiled at him promising I would protect his little boy. I know I heard him mention something about me needing to be looked after, all I could do was smile.

"You little fucks! You didn't save Bella any!" Jake was standing in the kitchen looking at the empty pan and huge mess.

"It isn't a big…" They all cut me off with their horror stricken apologies.

"I will find something don't worry, now I don't know what the plan is, but we can't stay here poor Billy needs a good night's rest." They were too loud and I knew Billy wouldn't yell at them if I was here.

"Go to my house ya brats." Paul had just walked in holding a bag of Rally's and my keys in one hand.

The all murmured in agreement then almost in unison turned to look at me like it was my decision and they wouldn't go if I said no. It was cute how they were all so worried about me. I nodded and they all stumbled over one another to get out the door, except Paul and Jake. Jake gave this awkward do you want to be alone with him, is that okay kind of look. Again I nodded and he stepped outside probably to keep an eye on those crazies as they walked to Paul's.

"Uh, here are your keys." Seeing Paul act so unsure of himself was a little unsettling.

"What, did you take it for a joy ride or something?" I nodded my head to the bag in his hands, irritation ringing through my voice.

"Oh, no, Quil texted me asking to grab you something, because those ya hoos ate all the food, I had to guess on what you would liked, sorry if you don't like any of it." He handed me the bag looking just above my eyes like he couldn't handle looking me in the eye. How much did someone tell him to make him refuse to even look at me?

"I'm uh sure it's fine, thanks. You can go I am going to clean up first. I don't want to leave a mess for Billy to wake up too." I turned towards the kitchen expecting him to run in the other direction at the mention of house work.

"I'll help you, you eat and I'll clean." He nudged me towards the table where I put my food and got right to work.

I started to argue and when I saw he had already started I let him and I watched him. I was eating my fries and barley nibbling my burger hoping he wouldn't notice and I would get away with it. He did everything so efficient… scrubbed the dishes, wiped them, rinsed them and put them a away in just a few moments; his muscles moving under his tight green shirt. I was barley an eight of the way through my food by the time he finished. I had slowly been giving him my fries as he worked hoping it would look better when I threw the rest out.

"Why haven't you eaten like anything?" No such luck for me I guess.

"I have, most of my fries are gone." I gestured to my almost empty fry container.

"You gave most of those to me and you have barley even glanced at that burger, what gives?" He squatted down next to my chair, eyes leveling with mine and looking ready to put his hand to my head to check if I was sick. When I looked at him, I saw those amazing eyes, I never noticed how, deep they were, intense and liquefying.

"I'm fine I swear. Hey do you want to go on an errand with me before we go to your place with the guys?" He nodded, though he agreed to the subject change I knew this wasn't over and I wasn't off the hook yet.

I was a little annoyed he had driven my baby and wasn't sure how he had, but I didn't really worry, she seemed in her good condition still. I knew that Mike was working tonight at his parents grocery store and I just hoped he was alone. Newton's was the only food, camping, hiking slash everything you could want store anywhere around. It really had the basics, but anything too intense you had to go to Port Angles.

"So, Mike, are you working all alone tonight?" I leaned on the counter putting what little chest I did on display for him, I glanced around the small store as his eyes were trained on my bust.

"Uh, uh, hum, uh yeah, yeah I am." Watching him stutter was more of an ego boost than it probably should have been, but oh well I had a goal in mind.

"Will you do me a huge favor then, pretty please?" I used the best pouty sexy voice I could recall from watching too many movies and apparently it worked better than I planned. Mike went a little out of it after that.

"Um sure what do you need, whatever you want." Poor boy thought he was about to score.

"I am getting together with some of my friends later and we were going to have a fun little get together thing and I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting me at some of the liquor, I'll pay of course." I sat on the counter my shorts riding up.

"I don't know, my parents would get really pissed if they knew I sold to you." He started to look a little unsure.

"Please, for me, I'll do anything." I whispered the last bit into his ear in my best sexy little girl voice and I'm sure he came undone.

After that the poor boy was putty in my hands, even went as far as to pay for half of what I got. I felt kind of bad taking advantage of a boy who used to like me, but I couldn't help it. There were three bags of liquor and pop, I'm pretty sure we were ready for a fun night.

"How in the hell did you manage that. The Newton kid is such a prick." Paul looked so shocked at me.

"Boobs." He just gave me the blankest stare I have ever seen.

"I'll kick the little prick's ass if he so much as looks at you ever again." I had never really seen Paul this genuinely pissed off; even after the shit I pulled on him.

"Oh take your testosterone fueled jealousy and get over it. I don't plan on getting with Mike and even if I did there isn't a damn thing you could say about it." I rolled my eyes at him and his stupid masculine need to defend what he thinks he owns.

PPOV

"Oh take your testosterone fueled jealousy and get over it. I don't plan on getting with Mike and even if I did there isn't a damn thing you could say about it." She was right I had no right to say things like that to her, for her or about her.

Bella was her own girl and she wasn't the type to be taken care of and babied from what I have gathered so far. I think that was the hardest part about getting over my mom, everyone wanted to coddle and baby me like she did. They thought that if they tried to step in and do her job that it would help. It never did it just makes you wish they were there more, because those people don't really know what it's like, how they did it and it is never the same.

I wasn't happy about how she got the drinks, but I didn't get a say so I will shut up and go along for the ride. I wonder what type of drunk Bella is?


	6. Chapter 6

PPOV

Bella was throwing back shots like a champ, makin most of the guys here look like children, she was meeting Sam shot for shot before he made her stop. He was over twice her size and she could have given him a run for his money. It was good to see her laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. We started a game of I've never and well, we learned something about Bella that confused us all. I thought Jake was going to have an aneurism.

"I have never had sex in a car." Embry went first, and no one was surprised when Sam and I threw back my shot or when Jake did, but when Bella did I thought Jake's eyes were going to bug out of his skull.

"Alright you know the rules; you have to tell the story." That was a new rule we had added to add to the drunken embarrassment.

"Well, which time do you want to know about?" I laughed as they all rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Paul, we all know you have no good story, it was just the closest place. Alright well Embry and Quil already know since they were the ones who opened the damn door on us. It was my first time, with that senior that I convinced I was a foreign exchange student from Canada and was actually 19." Jake laughed with Quil about that, it had been a proud moment for him.

"It was with Emily after one of the bon fires, we made it to my drive way, but I parked the car and we couldn't wait any longer. Alright it's Bella's turn." Sam wouldn't look at any of them.

"Uh I was fifteen and-"Embry cut her off. "Fifteen?!"

"Well yeah, my boyfriend took me to some party we got drunk and did it in the car, wasn't really a big deal." She looked down and then before the silence got too awkward she said the next thing.

"I have never….drank so much I threw up." She being the tiny girl she was winked and laughed till she fell on me when Jake, Quil and Embry all drank.

"God let me guess you guys broke into Billy's whiskey cupboard and threw up after like two shots each, like in the last year." None of them were looking at her and she laughed so hard she feel backwards, some of which was probably, because of the amount of booze running through her, but whatever.

Bella had been drinking since we showed up at my place. She was quiet at first so I didn't think she would be much trouble that I wouldn't have to worry. After our game she became a little darker, like she had gone off into some place in her mind. I wanted to pull her out of it, but I didn't know how. I knew her demons were creeping in on her and I didn't know how to help.

Later when she had a few more and had basically pinned Embry to the couch, Embry obviously didn't mind, but I sure as hell wasn't letting it continue. At first it looked innocent like they had fallen asleep on the couch. Then his hands started moving up and down her sides and there sloppy drunk too, loud kissing noises made every one stop and look. Jake looked as pissed off as I did, but I got there first. I lifted Bella off him and threw her over my shoulder, her protests annoying me the whole way upstairs.

"What the hell man?" Jake yelled at Embry and then you could hear him smack him in the back of the head. If it had been me I would have punched him in the face.

"Put me down! Now! I mean it!" Bella was hitting my back demanding I put her down, her words slurring into unrecognizable mumbling.

I threw her on my bed being a little rougher than I should have, but she giggled so I figured she was just fine. Before I knew what was going on she was pulling her shirt over her head and sliding those little shorts off her. She leaned over and picked up one of my shirts off the floor putting it on like a night gown. She was so tiny, the thing was like a blanket on her. I had gone to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"What sweetie?" I kneeled next to the bed looking into her half closed eyes wondering why in the world she was doing this to me.

"Stay with me." It came out soft as a whisper, but her grip tightened for half a second before her eyes fell the rest of the way closed.

I knew that she was drunk, but she had asked in such a pleading way I couldn't resist her and she was so soft and she looked so sweet and innocent laying there in my bed, my shirt around her like a blanket. I couldn't resist her even if I wanted too, I got into the bed next to her pulling her close to my side and pulling the sheet around the two of us, because there was not a single part of me that wanted to resist . I knew I was taking advantage of the situation and I couldn't even be upset, she felt nice tucked into my side like this.

BPOV

I feel so warm, like a good safe at home by the fire warm. Then I realized why I was so warm there was an arm wrapped around me. My head hurt too much to even attempt moving, I knew I shouldn't have drank so much last night. I wanted to move, but there was no chance I could let Paul wake up next to me after a night like that; he would never let me live it down. The chances of me being able to move without vomiting and making a fool of myself were too great.

I tried to pull myself out from under his arm and he groaned and rolled over. I froze for a minute before just scrambling out of bed pulling my shorts on and grabbing the rest of my things. I practically ran out of the house and into my car, I am pretty sure he woke up as I was leaving, but I had to get home before Charlie and Sue woke up.

Unfortunately I didn't realize that Sue was a ridiculously early riser, I walked into the house and she was in the kitchen drinking coffee at the table. She looked up at me and took in my disheveled look, the fact that I was wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to a guy while carrying my own shirt and bra. My hair obviously looked like it had been messed up and I know I looked like I had a hangover.

"You should shower before Charlie sees you like this, he wouldn't be happy. Don't worry I won't say anything, but I will expect some answers later, breakfast will be ready after your shower." Sue just kept looking at her paper, but she was smiling.

I went upstairs and stepped into the bathroom making sure to lock both doors so that I knew I wouldn't be interrupted. I washed my hair and my skin then picked up my razor and put it onto my skin and did what I do best when I want to forget the stupid things I did the night before and I want to forget. I made it quick, because I knew that Sue would never let me get out of this and I wanted it to be over.

"So, thanks for the food." I ate the bacon she gave me and poked at the waffles till she finally spoke.

"Where were you last night?" Sue was doing dishes and making a pitcher of fresh lemonade, she was so step ford, the opposite of how Renee was.

"Paul's, I was hanging out with them last night, nothing happened we just drank and I wasn't going to drive home like that." I tried not to be defensive, but I know that's how it was coming across.

"Okay well if nothing happened then it won't be embarrassing when Sam is here with his crew, which is basically made up of all the guys you were hanging out with last night." She smiled as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why will they be here?" This was going to be awkward.

"We are adding a deck and maybe a pool. They will be here in about an hour." Sue walked out of the room hiding a smile.

I didn't really want to be here when they showed up, it was mostly Paul I couldn't face, I knew I had asked him to stay with me last night and I didn't want to think too much about the fact that when I needed to not think I had pulled Paul closer, at first I had tried to use Embry, because I knew he wasn't into me into me and it wouldn't be a big deal, but then Paul had to pull me off him.

The one thing I was sure of was that I didn't want to be here when they showed up. I went and through some running stuff on and blasted some music.

JPOV

Sam had asked for our help, because Charlie didn't want a bunch of strange older guys around Bella after everything that had happened to her. So at ten in the morning we all made our way to the Swan's house to get started on the job, we were in the front doing measurements and cutting the wood for the deck, Sam was on the phone with some guys ordering the equipment we would need to build the pool.

What none of us had expected was to see Bella come down the road running in nothing, but a sports bra and shorts. Now Bella is like family, but I couldn't not look at her at first I was admiring her body. After a minute I started noticing a few things, first off she looked thin, sickly thin, you could almost see the outline of her ribs against her skin.

The next thing I notice was Paul just starring at her, and not like the other guys, no he was noticing her the way I was, the broken look and scariest of all, the little pink lines that would peek out from under her shorts if she took an especially long stride. When she finally noticed us she ran full speed at me and tackled me into the ground. Even as tiny as she was she could do that.

"Hey! I didn't know you were working on the house too, all of you guys are? Does this mean I get to boss you around?" she laughed as we all just looked at her.

"No this means you get to put on some tight little outfit and bring us lemonade." Embry winked at her and Paul growled a little next to me.

Not bothering to respond she walked into the house with a smile that seemed almost genuine. We were all a little surprised when she walked out a half hour later with a tray of lemonade and in nothing, but a bikini top and some little denim skirt that covered almost nothing.

"Did I do alright Embry, skimpy enough for you?" She giggled and I knew what was going on, she was flirting with Embry and I glanced at Paul and my suspicions were confirmed he was glaring at Embry like he wanted to rip his throat out and at Bella like he wanted to hide her away from the world and not let anyone near her.

"Just right in fact," he grinned at her and she passed out the drinks.

A little later we all noticed there was a suspicious absence of both Bella and Embry, Paul was the first to notice and after that we all stupidly went looking, even though we know where they were; well we knew what they were doing. Sadly Paul was the one that found them.

PPOV

What the hell did she think she was doing going around dressing like that and hitting on Embry. God I couldn't have been the only one to notice how thin she was. How was wearing that stupid hot little bikini doing anything for anyone. When I found them I got beyond pissed.

Bella's little skirt was off and she had nothing on, but that stupid little top and a pair of tiny lace things that didn't really count as underwear. They were on her fucking bed, Embry sitting down, shirt god knows where and her straddling his lap as he ran his damn hands over her. Without thinking anything through, I pulled Bella off him and threw Embry out of her room and locked the damn door.

"What the hell Bella?" I wasn't noticing how she was trying to cover up or that she wouldn't look at me I was just pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing? Did you just sleep with me for the hell of it then decide to rub Embry in my face?" Why was she doing this to me?

"God Paul stop acting like a little bitch, you are the king of sleeping with them and then leaving them. I thought it was perfect for you, we fucked and I left, no strings right, that's what your all about." She was yelling and pointing, totally forgetting she was practically naked in front of me.

I didn't think, I just picked her up and threw her on the bed, she made a muffled cry and I got on top of her and was kissing her, wrapping her legs around me and then she was pushing on my chest and making muffled cries and then Jake was pulling me off her and punching me in the face.

JPOV

I heard Bella practically screaming as Embry rubbed his head coming down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" If he hurt her I'm killing him.

"Nothing we were uh, yeah, Paul came in and threw me out, literally and then locks the door behind him, then they were yelling, did you know Bella slept with Paul then just left the next morning?" I pushed past him and up the stairs.

I didn't know what else to do and all I saw was Paul on Bella and her trying to get away. I ripped Paul off her and just started hitting him over and over. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that he had hurt Bella and nothing about that was okay. Sam came out of nowhere and dragged Paul out of the house and threw him into his truck telling him to drive himself home and hope like hell Bella doesn't tell Charlie.


End file.
